The device of the present invention relates to securing an otherwise conventional cast heating cup which contains the heating element to a percolator reservoir bottom. However, the invention may be used to secure other structures to different sorts of containers. By means of a unique and simple design, the applicant has invented a single piece structure which will secure a cast cup that contains a heating element to a percolator reservoir bottom.
The applicant's structure eliminates the need for using many parts, like hexagonal nuts, to attach cast cups to percolator reservoir bottoms. Further the applicant's invention allows the base to be of one piece construction.
The applicant knows of no prior art which uses the same or similar structure and functions in the same or similar manner as the applicant's invention. The closest structure to the invention of which the applicant is aware may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,974,676 (Hubbard). This patent merely shows a liquid well in which the water is heated having a separate lining tube which can be rolled over a bead at the inner margin of a hole in the bottom wall of the percolator; the tube and bead being formed together as described beginning about line 80 of the second column. Beginning at line 99 and continuing on the next page, the patent refers to a structure in which the interior of the well is cast rather than being a separate sleeve and is then "crimped". It does not disclose the structure of the applicant's invention. The other known reference, U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,473 (Hron), merely discloses the conventional structure which the applicant's invention replaces.